Remembering My lullaby:A Bella and Edward Story
by Coonkisser19
Summary: What if instead of bella spending all her money on the bikes she buys a new paino and has it sent to the Cullen house. What if Bella teachs herself how to play the paino because she misses her lullaby so much. what would Edward do if he heard it?
1. Chapter 1

Ch1. Bella's Pov

Here I am, sitting here trying to do my homework, and all I can think about is my lullaby. It's been 7 months since Edward left me in the woods, and I have come to realize that He left to protect me, which was complete bull sh** because I am in just as much danger with him gone. He said it would be like he never excised...He took all of the things that would remind me of him…except he for got one thing. My lullaby. He may have taken the CD he made me for my birthday, but he can never take my lullaby from me. It will always be in my head. I will always remember it, I just wish I could hear it played again. I have been trying to do my homework for like the last 4 hours, and I was doing pretty good until I heard a song on the radio that had a smiler sound as my lullaby and so now its stuck in my head.. AGAIN!. It took me 5 hrs. to get it out the last time, and I don't even remember how I got it out. Now what am I supposed to do?

All I see is black . There is nothing before me, and if there is I sure can't see it. Where am I? What is going on? Wait, what is that I hear something. It so beautiful… it sounds so filler, I know I have heard that from somewhere? Taking a step forward while trying to think of how I know that song, I run in to something. I place my hand out.. to try so figure out what it is. As soon as I touch it a light flickers on. I look around so see were I am. And I have come to the conclusion I have no idea were I am.. I'm in a big room. That is mostly dark, with only a small light now, that has my hand in a spot light. Then I realize what I ran into, it's a piano, A big beautiful grand piano. I have never see anything like it. Then I realize that this piano was used to play that most beautiful song. But who, who was the one that was playing it? And were did they go? For the looks of it there is no way out. They have to be here somewhere. Maybe they are hiding in the dark, but why would they hide for me? Sitting at the piano bench, running my fingers over the ivory keys, I was trying to remember when it hit me I knew why that song sound like something i knew. I place my hands on the keys, and press down on one note. And it was the first note from the song. Then I play the second note, and then the third. Then I relize that I'm playing this beautiful song, but how, I don't know how to play the piano, but this song is just coming to me. Like I have been playing years, I just keep playing, I hit a note but it didn't really sound right, but it didn't sound wrong ether, so I just keep playing. Then somewhere in the middle of my song I hear something.. and it wasn't me. It was like the sound of a chair moving when you are going to get up for the table. I had stopped playing, and now I hear foot steps. The sound so far a way but they are getting louder, coming closer to me. Why? What did I do? The foot steps started so slow they had walked right up behind me. I sit as still as possible trying to control my breathing, and then he placed his hands on mine, above the keys. I was staring at his hands they were beautiful. He had these long fingers, and soft skin, and I know it sounds wrong because I did not know who this person was but I just wanted him to touch me and never stop. Now he his leaning over with his lips by my ears, and I can smell his breath, it is unlike anything I have ever smelled. It is so sweet, and delices. I just want to taste it. He pushes one of my fingers down to play a note, bringing me out for my fantasize of tasting him, then he whispers to me " you missed a note my love." I was so socked. How did this person know the song I was playing? Were they the one playing before me? Why did he call me love? I turned to see this mysterious man, and I was beyond shocked at what I found. He was…he was…so beautiful…no no that would doesn't even to begin what he was... He was stunning, he had mess bed head hair, that I just wanted to grab. He had big, sweet, full, pout, soft looking lips that made me want to taste him again. Then I look into his eyes. And I don't even now what to say, they took my breath away literally. I stopped breathing when I looked in to them. They were unlike anything I have ever seen. They were this gold honeysuckle color that just made me get lost into them. He starts to lean down to kiss me. His sweet lips touch mine and it was amazing, better than anything in the world. When his lips touched mine I felt a shock. And as soon as I felt it I jumped in my bed.

As soon as I woke up I placed my hands on my lips, I whispered "Edward" because I could still feel the shock on my lips. He is the only one that can make me feel that. It was such a real dream. I wish it was real. I wish I could hear him play. I wish I could play like that. That's IT, I am going to learn to play, I will buy a piano and play my lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Ch. 2 BPOV

After making lots calls I finally bought a piano, I got a baby grand, because, well let's face it, I can't afford a grand, even after using all of my college fund. I'm having it sent to the Cullen's house...I know that I'm going to have problems when I first get to the house, because I miss it there so much, but I didn't have anywhere else to put it. I can't have it here for one, we have no room and two, Charlie would freak. He would ask how I got the money and I haven't exactly told him that I'm not going to go to college. And I really don't want to bring that up quite yet. So the piano is going to be delivered around 2, and its 11am now. I got lucky because they just started doing deliveries on Saturdays; it really would have sucked if I would have had to skip school, because then Charlie would have known about this.

I need to go and get dressed and head over there because I wanted to straighten up before the delivery men get there. I headed up to the shower knowing that the hot water would relax me a bit... I don't know why I'm so nervous, but I am. By the time I got out of the shower it was already noon. I didn't realize that I had taken such a long shower but I did, so now I am running around my room trying to getting dressed.

These are the days where I wish Alice was here so I didn't have to mess with my clothes; it would go so much faster. But she's not, so I just grab some jeans and a T-Shirt and run down the stairs. Charlie is already at work so I don't have to worry about telling him where I'm going. I snag my keys from the table and run to my truck.

On the drive to the Cullen's the butterflies are getting more intense. To see all of the memories that had happened in that house in just the short time that I had known them. I am now in the drive way as the house comes in to view that I realize that I'm crying... not only because I miss Edward, which I do... I miss him so much. He was the stars in my sky, so now that he's gone I walk around in the dark all the time. I also miss everybody else as well.

I miss my best friend, Alice. I miss my goofy older brother, Emmett. Esme my second mother, who took care of me and who was more of a mother, in ways, than my own mom. I miss Jasper; we were not very close but I still miss him. And I have never blamed him for what happened. It is what he did before he changed his lifestyle. I mean if you're a coke addict and someone comes up and sticks a little by your nose, what are you going to do? It takes a long time to get over something you're addicted to, and Jazz just had a slight fall back.

I miss Carlisle, my second father; the man I could always talk to about anything. Even Rose, I know she doesn't like me, I never knew why, but I knew she would have had her own reasons. But I still miss her.

After I got done with the crying, I turned off my truck and started to walk to the house. I got to the front door, paused took a deep breath, and then went in. It looked exactly the same as it had before they left, all but the piano. I was expecting the broken piano to still be there, but it's not. They must have cleaned it up before they left. Now that I don't have to clean up the house I'm going to walk around until they get here.

After walking through the kitchen and the living room I realized that nothing was really still there. They really didn't leave anything when they left. They left the couches and some of the bigger things, like they didn't have time to take it all. They must have left so suddenly; maybe they didn't want to leave. I started to walk up stairs, looking in the rooms as I went. I went into Carlisle's office, and looked at what he had left; really only the paintings, and a few books. It made me feel like I was back here 7 months ago with Edward, when he was telling me about how he would not live without me…look how that turned out.

I started to walk to the other rooms. I opened the doors to Alice's, Esme's, and Rose's bedrooms, but I would not go in because I just felt like it was disrespectful. I looked in though and they looked so empty. It made me feel sick to my stomach. It just felt so wrong.

I walked on and came across the door I was a little scared to open. But I made myself do it anyway. I opened Edwards' door and just stood there for a moment. It felt like it was my room as well, and for some reason my feet just started to walk in. I looked around; there was nothing inside but the couch. I started walking to it, but I tripped over my own feet and landed on my hands and knees in front of the couch. "I'm going to feel that in the morning," I whispered to myself.

I was about to get up when something caught my attention from under the couch. I reached for it and pulled it out; it was a folder. I opened it and I was so shocked by what I could see. It was all the music that Edward has ever written even Clair DE Lune. I started to look through it for my lullaby. Thinking about how much easier it will be to learn, play and hear it, if i have the music to look at; but my luck- it's not there. He took that piece away.

I wonder if he was going to take his music but forgot it... but why would he not have my song in there? Was he trying to make it as I have never existed for him, like he had tried to do for me? And if so, did it work? Because I'm as sure as an elephant's trunk is long, that it did not work for me.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that someone was pounding on the door. I looked at the time and it was 2pm already; I couldn't believe I had spent that much time looking around. I got up and ran to get the door.

There were 3 big guys at the door.

"Hello," I said to them.

"Hi," all three of them said in unison, "where would you like the piano?" one of them asked; I didn't see which one said it.

"Over there," I told them. Pointing to where the old one had once been.

"Okay," they said.

"I will be right back, I need to go get something from upstairs," I said and they nodded. I ran upstairs to get my purse which I had put down so I could give them a tip.

When I reached the room I grabbed my purse, and was about ready to leave when I saw the folder again. I just stare at it; not sure if I should take it or leave it where it is. I hear the guys set the piano down, so with a split second to think I grab it.

Running down the stairs I trip again, but this time I catch myself. When I look up I just stop. Everything stood still; I stopped breathing, I didn't even hear the man talking to me. I was just looking at the piano…

It was the same one from my dream. Everything about it was the same. Well everything except the size that is. This one was just a bit smaller... but other than that I would have guessed I was back in my dream.

"Ma'am?" the man said gaining my attention. "Is there anything else we can do for you?" He said smiling at me with kind of a creepy smile, like the 'I think you're so hot and want to get with that' smile. I got a bit weird-ed out, but I smiled politely and told him 'no' and gave them a tip.

They left after that, but not before Creeper handed me the receipt which also happened to have his name and number on it. His name was Jesse; that just gave me the willies.

I looked up and I was staring at the piano again. But this time I am compelled to walk over to it, to touch it, so I did. I placed my hand on the top of it. It was amazing I couldn't believe that this was mine. I know I don't like gifts, and I don't like to spend money, but I couldn't help it; this just feels like something I have to do.

I sit down at the bench, place my hands above the keys like they were in my dream, and I pushed down the same key as I did in my dream... and... it ...was...

Ch. 3

BPOV

Nothing…I mean, nothing like it should be. I don't think it could be any further from the wrong note.

"Boy, this is going to be harder than I thought," I whispered to myself. OK, well here goes nothing.

I had also bought a few beginner books when I ordered the piano and had them delivered with it. I started going through the books, it didn't look like it should be that hard... Now I said should. I don't know if I'm going to be able to do this, but I'm sure, as much as I miss Edward, going to try.

I started to learn the notes, which wasn't that bad… but it may take a little bit to remember them all. Then I started to learn to read the music and then the rhythms.

"Hey this is actually pretty easy," I said to myself. I thought that I was going to do so bad at this and that it was going to be so hard, but I was really getting the hang of it.

"Now let's try a song," I said aloud. I started with the beginner books, beginning with hot cross buns. And that was like breathing. There was nothing to that song, so I played the next one, which was Mary had a Little Lamb. And like the song before, there was nothing to that song either.

So I decided to skip through half of the book and play some of the harder songs, and for some reason they were really easy for me, too. Maybe like Edward, I was born to play... that is the only reason I could think of, which would explain why it was so easy…nah... maybe it really is just easy, and anyone can do it.

I was in the middle of playing one of the shorter songs in the book when I heard a noise outside. I just stopped... what was that? I thought to myself. It sounded like it was coming from the back window… Edward?

I got up to look and see if I could see anything... Granted, I wouldn't be able to do anything if it wasn't Edward, but I still wanted to look and see... When I got to the window I didn't see anything. Of course, I wouldn't.

I started to walk back to my piano…MY piano... I liked the sound of that…but anyway, when I sat down on the bench I looked up at the time... it was already 7pm... I couldn't believe it; I had spent that much time playing... time really does fly when you are really into something, doesn't it?

I started to pack up because Charlie was going to be home around 8ish… I picked up my music and started to think about the noise I had heard; vampires are quiet, so if it was Edward, he would have been able to keep me from hearing him… or if it was any of the Cullens for that matter. What ... Or who... was it?

I got all of my things together and placed them on top of the piano in Edward's folder. I had Esme's song on top, because I was going to attempt that song when I came back tomorrow.

I looked around to make sure I had put everything where it was supposed to be... everything was good... so I closed the key cover. I started walking to the front door and noticed a key was hanging on a hook next to the door; it was the key for the front and back doors. I looked at it and smiled; it was like they left it, like they knew I would be back. I grabbed it and looked up at the front door... I really needed to get going it was already 7:30, so I didn't check the back door... no one even knows where this house is anyway... so no big hairy.

By the time I got home I had about 15 minutes until Charlie came home, so I started dinner. I was in a really good mood, and I felt like making something nice. I love to cook, and when I'm in a good mood I love to cook even more, I don't really know why. It's a really peaceful thing to do… and it's one of the few things I know I'm good at…I decided to go with baked spaghetti; one of Charlies favorites.

By the time I'd finished cooking and had everything set on the table, Charlie had walked in the door. I started to put the spaghetti on plates for us and I heard, "umm something smells good, Bells, "Charlie walked in and looked at the table then looked at me with a smile.

"You haven't cooked in a while, and there is a smile on your face; Someone's in a good mood," The smile stayed on Charlies face as he spoke to me.

I looked up at him and smiled back, "Yeah, I am."

After Charlie sat down and started shoveling food in to his mouth I heard him say, "mmm this is soooo good, better then I remember; you need to make this more often."

I just smiled and said, "okay dad."

After diner was over I started to pick up and do the dishes. Charlie was standing in the doorway with a beer in his hand.

"Not that I mind or anything, but what has put you in such a good mood today?"

I stopped for just a few seconds… what was I going to say? I couldn't just say; "oh well, I bought a piano today, to learn to play the lullaby Edward wrote for me so I can hear it again... and well, me playing is coming along great." Yeah, I don't think that is going to work.

Instead, I just kept washing the dishes and said, "You know, I really don't know; I just had a good day."

"Oh, well that's great. I'm glad. What did you do today?" Charlie asked.

Of course he would ask, why wouldn't he? "Oh…I… I just went for a walk. It was such a nice day outside I couldn't pass it up; I didn't do much, I just realized that the world can't stop because of something... and things aren't always what they seem to be." I told him... which was the truth; I did learn that….well, OK, I was hoping that Edward left because he thought it was better for me….

"That's great honey, I'm proud of you," Charlie said, then took a sip of his beer, "but I was kinda hoping that you had seen Jacob today."

Oh no, not this again… I know that I'm friends with Jake; I love him, but I love him as a best friend or a brother, nothing more... and I know he is starting to have feelings for me… and I really don't want to get in to this... "Dad, why do you always want me to see Jacob? You should be happy that I'm getting better on my own."

"Oh Bells, I am happy, but I just think that it would be good for you, if you have a friend and actually hang out with them," Charlie said.

"Yeah dad, I know." I told him.

"I think you should go and hang out with him tomorrow, he misses you, and I guess he is going through some things," Charlie tried to explain to me.

What no…. I ... I can't I have things to do... God I don't want to go over there, I want to play... Well, maybe I could get away with going over there early and staying for only an hour or so. Yeah that sounds good, just to make Charlie happy. "Okay, dad."

After finishing up my homework from the other day I decided to hit the hay.

"Good night dad," I said as I was getting up from the floor.

"Good night Bella," he said as he watched his game.

After my relaxing shower, I got in bed; I started to wonder if I would have another dream like my last one. And that was the last thing I remember before sleep took over. My dream was just like it was the night before except i got more of my lullaby played before Edward told me that i missed a note and then kissed me and just like last night it shot a current from my head to my toes and i shot out of bed just as the sun was starting to rise and walked over to the window and opened it,and just looked in to the forest wondering where Edward was and how long this would keep up.


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

CHAPTER 4

Edwards's pov

I hate myself for hurting my Bella, the love of my life i hope she knows that when i see the stars I think of her and I know that she is doing the same.

Bella's POV

i watched the sun rise and was thinking of Edward as the last star dissevered...i was going over to the Cullen's for a little awhile today because Charlie is making me go to a party in la Push and i beg him not to let me go but he gave me a hard time so i said that i would go if i could have some alone time first and he aged do i was going to play it was my favorite thing to do and i wanted to play Esme's song today and see if i could member more of my lullaby. I Miss him so much it hard to say his name. Mom sent me copy of the photos that i sent her before he left. There where 3photo frames along with somewhere thing mom sent and when i saw them i started to first photo was of me and Alice the day of my 18th birthday it was one that jasper took at school of us and the frame said Best friends and some other little thing the 2nd pic was of me and the Cullens and it said family it all our name engraved in the frame and my name was different,It said Isabella Marie Cullen...that made me cry harder then i have after he left. The last photo was the one of charlie took of me and Edward and the frame said True Love...Will all ways work out if it was meant to be let it go and if it comes back then it was meant to be. I went to call mom and thank her for the photo's i loved them and told her i had to go and i would call her later.

Chapter 5  
>Epov<br>I hate you Edward Cullen why did you make us leave now... i have no one to laugh at and life is just not as fun with out Bella. I hate you ,I hate you, I hate you! Emmett your not five so stop saying that you hate me because u know why left Bella you know why i did now knock it off or i tell rose what happened to her favorite top that ripped.  
>You wouldn't Emmett said,try me was all i said before he left to go find jazz so that they could go fight but what he did not know was jazz went to work with dad to get use to blood and not try and kill the person for it like my Bella at her blasted 18th birthday party that made me leave her and the thing i said hurt and then when i saw that she bleavied me i hated have to lie but it best right?...Bella, I don't want you to come with me...You're not good for me, Bella... what was i thing she is the center of my world and has been for over a year now and then my signal words came back in to my head promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed. and i wanted to cry and Alice is mad because she did not get to good bye to her best friend and you could tell she was depressed but put on a good show forever one and trued to be happy when jasper was around. woth out thinking i sat at the piano and started to play and with out thinking i was playing Bella's song and i stop as soon as i caught myself.<br>Alice pov  
>i had a vision of Bella and Edward being back together and she was playing piano by herself at our old place so with out saying i word i was running back to forks because i wanted to see my sister but i had to hide this from Edward or he might kill me he told me not to even look for her in visions...as a brother he can be a disappointment but as i got to forks it twilight out...I missed this place and my friends but that what i get for having a idiot brother who would leave his soul mate but they will get back together i know it plus i have seen it and have been hiding had to leave Bella a key to the house so that she can get in and out and lock the door.i hate that he changed my email password do that i could not write Bella back. she wrote me everyday to tell me how her life sucked and so on...(vision)Bella and Charlie fighting and he running away to our old place to saty while she cooled off because she need Edward bad and he need her why was he soo stupid<br>Bella's pov  
>when i got home it was time to start charlies dinner so i thought i would make his favorite<br>3hours later  
>how was your day Bella? it was good i talked to mom on the phone for a couple of hours she wants me to move down with he rbut i told her that i was fine here i love forks. Bella you know he not coming back its been 7 mouths and no letters,email or even phone calls from any of the Cullens. Sorry that you got hurt baby but maybe your mom is right.<br>I was not going to let charlie fins that thought so i ran up the stars and before i shut the door i yelled I NOT LEAVE AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME I AM 18 I WILL LIVE WHERE I WANT! i feel bad for hurting him like this but i have to leave for a few days i packed a bad of cloths and climbed down the tree by my window and ran towards the Cullen house my house or it should have been why did he leave i miss him but i miss Alice the most right now...i need her she would know what to say to make me feel better.


	4. Chapter 6 and 7

Chapter 6

Apov

as i was running back to forks i had another vision of Bella running away and livening at the old house for a few days and she wanted me as much as i wanted her...but i should hunt first has been a few weeks and Bella smells so wonderful i can not wait,i will let her know i am back and give her my new e-mail agrees so that we can talk and still be in touch with out Edward knowing. This is going to be so much fun we are so having a slumber party for a few days before i make her go and apologize to Charlie. I know she was made but still i might want to pick up an air mattress on my way so that she can have something to sleep on and some food.

Bpov

i did not want to do this but i could not let him tell me what to do and it would only be a few days just till we both had time to thinking would call mom and let her know where i was but make her promise not to tell dad,and she would.

3 hours later i was walking in to the Cullen house and i was so happy that i thought i could cry. I sat down at the piano and started to play and then i heard something it was like a chair be moved but noon is here i already looked or is there i walked up the satires to Alice's room because i need to talk and in there it felt like she was with me. I walked in Alice's room to find her sitting on the bed laughing because it looked like i saw a ghost until she came up and gave me a hug and and and...the the room went black

Apov

i saw Bella fainting so it was a good thing i was there or she would have hit her head and need 7 stitches but i caughtht her in time and waited a few minutes until she woke and asked if it was really me and i said Yes BELLA it's really me and yes i came to see you but we will talk after you have something to eat and some rest so in the morning okay

Bpov

Alice was really in front of me and we where going to talk this can't be real but i guess i will have to sit and see Because i tired.

Epov

Where is Alice she should not be gone this long? Jasper where is Ur wife?

She went to a Spa for a few days and will be back by Friday. Why?

nothing i just wanted to ask her something but it can wait i guess.

_**(Inside Edward mind)**_

_**I miss Bella so much i was going to ask her to be my wife and i knew what i was going to say:**_

_**Man this suck i lost in my own head and i miss my Bella,My love the center of my world it has no meaning not yet! I am thinking about going back to Bella but not yet in a few mouths i think.**_

Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever — every single day of forever. Will you marry me? But was right to leave wasn't I ?

Chapter 7

Bpov

i have to be dreaming Alice can't be with me and i should not let my mind go wild like that agean. I woke up around one in the afternoon according to my cell and smelled pancakes and then it hit me Alice really is here with me and i did run away W-O-W that was out of carictor for me. but a least i get my Best friend for a little while but not HIM and hats who i want i think but i not right in the head and why dose it hurt..oh that's right Alice surprised me i going to get some food i hunger.

Charlies Pov

(Flashback to after the fight)

I hate when Bella and i fight it makes me which that her mom and i had divorced then maybe we would not fight so much i should go and say i am sorry for yelling at her is is 18 an adult if i like it or not she not my baby girl anymore. so i going to go see if she will forgive me.

Knock, Knock, knock Bella honey, please let me talk to you. I did not mean to yell at you...Isabella Marie Swan OPEN this door and let me in. I opened the door to find Bella's room empty and her window open...I ran down stars and called Bella's phone but she did not answer she must still be mad at me. Why dose she have to be so stubborn like me.

ring ring ring ring ring this is Bella you reached my cell leave a message after the ...Bella it's dad call me as soon as you get this!

on the phone

Billy: Hello

Charlie: Hay bill is Bella there?

billy: No why...What happened?

charlie: we got in to fight and she ran away.

Billy: oh i c and no Bella's Not here and yes i will call you and let you know.

charlie: Thank you so much Billy i have not been this scared sencess you know how left.


	5. Chapter 8 and 9

Chapter 8

Epov

I miss Bella so much right now more it being a week before Christmas i know what i was going to give her too it was our crest and then i was going to ask her to be mt wife! so that we did not ever have to be apart and today it even harder with it being or should have been 9 mouth anniversary. i going out to go hunting maybe that will cheer me up, and then i am going to call Alice and ask her some thing like where has she been?

Apov

Bella, Bella, Isabella wake up and go get in the shower i going to go make you breakfast and i called you Isabella because you were not poisoning to me and yes you where a wake so don't start with me. Bella March now i will not let you miss school so GO ! And don't But Alice me...Bella you will be fine so stop fighting with me. I went in the litchen to find Bella some food when i had a vision of Bella in her room on the floor but i could not see what she was doing but i could tell that she looked happy and i want to know why but the the vision changed to Bella playing the Piano, and then her and Edward getting back together. I was socked when i came out of the vision but i can not tell Bella the last part at least not yet. I need to talk to Edward and bad!

Ring,Ring, Ring who could be calling me now ...It's Edward...Good Bella won't hear this... i can hear the shower running upstairs. Hello Edward how are you doing. I good i love this relaxing week and we need to talk when i get back got to go love you. i finished making Bella pancakes eggs when the shower shut off and Bella was getting ready to come down.

Bpov

what is up with Alice today she know i hate being called Isabella and so who care if i did not want to get up but to late now so i might as well get in the shower...wonder who Alice is talking to on the phone. I whve to ask her when i go down to eat she said she had plans and i not scared one little bit. why am i lieing to my self i scared to death only cuz Alice is making me go home to face charlie later and i have no idea what to say to him i have been ignoring his phone calls for the last day and haft but i guess i need to forgive him and myself so i better get down to Alice.

Bella: Alice who where you talking to

Alice: it was just Jasper

Bella: oh i see how he doing i miss him

Alice:he doing good he just wanted to know when i was coming home

Bella: Oh well what do you want to do today Alice its the last time we will get to hang out for awhile.

Alice: Hoping and I am getting you some new cloths and you will not fuss okay

Bella Sure what ever make you Happy Alice.

Chapter 9

Shoping was more fun then i thought it would be. I got a bunch of new cloth because Alice hates when some one wheres the same thing twice so she got her way.

Alice made me promise to go home to charlie because we would see eats other soon. She had some thing import en to do so we hug and said good bye after she handed me a cell phone and made me promise to text everyday and email her photos of myself and thing happening in forks with the new camera that she bought when she got me my phone at our last stop of the day radio shack. I doped Alice off at the airport and then drove home to meet Charlie.

Charlies pov

Bella still has not called me and i am so worried i hope she has not done anything rash that would hurt so bad. but i heading home early because make told me that he saw Bella's truck enter the town limits and and was heading towards home. I hope she forgives me.,I feel bad at yelling at her i had no right. I hope she forgives me where is Alice when i need her she has always been there for Bella and myself unlike her brother i hope he never plans on coming here ever because he is not aloud under my roof!


	6. Chapter 10 and 11

Chapter 10

Bpov

Dad i am sorry for scaring you and i sorry for running away i just needed some me to think..i did not answer your call because my cell died and i sorry they i had you worried and i sorry i told mom not to tell you where i wasyes i know you worried can we talk about this later i want to go take care of my stuff.

I headed up stare and started to walk t yo closet to put my stuff away when the floor creaked thatch weird i thought its never done that before so i got on my hands and knees and tried to get the floor bored lose. When i got it open i was socked and then i started to cry it was funny of thing i thought i lost it had the photo's of Edward and i and his family and the photo of Alice and I.I did not knew what to do so i pulled out my phone and snapped a photo of it and sent it to Alice and asked her if she know about this...As i dug in the hole it was just more thin photos there was a CD it can't be can it i pulled it out and put it in the CD player and hit play and as i did my lullaby started to play i was so happy that i started to cry. I sat on the bed until i cried myself to sleep until Alice's text woke me up telling my she had a vision of me finding the stuff before she left she just did not want to tell me about cuz if she did i would have hurt myself trying to find it. And i understood just thinking about the injury i could have gotten was glad kind of that she did not tell me. After that i went back to sleep and had the most amazing dream Edward came back and we went to out meadow at night.

It was beautiful as usual, but in a completely different way. The moon hung directly over the small round meadow, as if God had placed it there just for tonight. A gentle breeze stirred the grass and crickets were playing their lullaby.

"Beautiful." Edward whispered.

"It is," I agreed.

"I wasn't referring to the meadow, Bella. I was talking about you."

I turned to look at him, feeling the blush on my face. He smiled and touched my cheekbone. "God, I've missed that blush."

We were standing so close. My skin felt tingly like electrical currents were bouncing between us. His eyes were fixed on mine and I could smell the sweetness of his breath.

"Bella," he started in barely a whisper, "I need to tell you why I came back to Forks now." He looked so serious that it scared me.  
>ike<br>"Ok, " I nodded, swallowing.

"Bella," he said cupping my face in his hands, holding my eyes to his gaze, " I love you. I've always loved you. And, I can't be without you one more day. That's why I'm here." His hands left my face and came to rest of my arms, holding me gently. He looked tenderly into my eyes. I knew he was waiting for me to speak.  
>And then i woke up this was the best dream i have had about Edward and I in a long time it was allmost like i was there and he was talking to me. i just could not get over the feeling that this was going to happen and i wanted it bad i not going to lie.<p>

Chapter 11

Edwards pov

I miss Bella i don't think that i can hold not going to forks any longer, i need to see her, i need to know she is safe i have not played my piano in a long time bad mom's upset sort of she hates that i not happy and so is jasper...He blames him self for me staying locked in my room looking at the photo's of Bella and I.

Like when we took that trip to see her mom in Jacksonville or when we took her to the house in Michigan and Emmett tried to teach Bella how to windsurf i was so scared watching that but she had so much she would not stop laughing,and the time we took Bella camping to try and help her serve as charlie asked that was some weekend but it was fun and one of my fav memory's with Bella other then the meadow our meadow i wish i could see it i really do. I need to hunt maybe Alice will come with me and tell me what Bella is up too.

Apov

I was getting on my laptop to im with Bella when Edward asked if i wanted to go hunting he had some import en questions to ask me and knowing him they about Bella is i texted her a told her i would call her later so i snapped a pic of Edward on my phone and sent it to her as a little fit to get her till i visit in a week. But them i had a vision of Bella and Edward running and she was not human she was one of us then there was another flash of Edward holding a baby but the vision was not clear all it looked like he was feeding it something. I yelled at Edward and asked him if he was getting this he was at my side in an intent and said that we need to go "Hunting" now so we headed out the door.


	7. Chapter 12 and 13

Chapter 12

Edwards pov

I was getting ready to ask Alice if she wanted to go hunting and ask her somethings when she had a vision of Bella and I running in the woods and she was a vampire then it switched to us being married then to me holding a baby but the vision was blurry like looking threw muddy water and i was feeding the baby and it had Bella brown eyes i was scared did Bella have a kid with some one. I know that i can't give her a kid but it still hurt to think about it but i had to find out what the vision where about. i have lost a lot in this life and i have loved once and that's Bella and now maybe i will have a child but i don't know whats going on I going back to watch Bella for a few weeks just to see what she up to but how yo hide this from Alice and everyone. I want to see Bella by myself see what Alice is hiding from me. I am getting really tired of all the secrets and i want to go to my love but then i will have to brake my promise to her and i want to give her things not take things away so i going to ask her to merry me and then if she still wants i will change her even if it agents all that it is i am.

Alice pov

I should tell Edward that i have been seeing Bella behind his back and that it his baby that she will be having but i might wait for a little bit i like seeing him all worried its the only way he will do what we all want even Rose wants to go back to Forks. she said some thing about working on an old truck or something all i know is if Edward could cry his tear ducks would have ran dry the boy are tired of the hole suicide watch but dad is even more worried.

I can't tell him that the kid i saw was his or should i no i think i wait yeah that sounds good but i will tell Emmett just to be safe because no one will bleave

Chapter 13

Apov

I just had vision of Edward and Bella in the backyard bushing two kids on the swing one that looks like Bella's twin but younger and the other one is the same baby form my visions before its Edward's baby but that can't be...I am so not telling any one but I better text Bella and let her know that Edward is headed to forks.

Bpov

I love Edward more then ever Alice texted me and told me that he was coming to forks. So I deiced to head on over to the house and play the piano it's been a few weeks I hope I am still good at it and I am glade that I will have Edward back in my life but its hard to believe that mom is in the hospital...i hope its not to bad I know that I have not seen her in a few mouths but I don't and can't lose my mom but the doctors say it a tumor in her brain and that she only has less then 1 mouths to live. Phil has all ready told me that if something happens to mom that he and mom have left me custody of Lillian Rose my baby sister who was born September 16th the same day Edward moved to "LA" even though I know it not true I hat that the day I got the worst news of my life is the same say my baby sister was born the best and worse new on the same day how much can one 18 year old take and then come to find out that Phil is not Lillian's dad Charlie is but she did not tell Phil about the one night stand they had when she came to see if see could get me to come to Jacksonville so he thinks he the dad she looks just like me except she has some bronze color to her hair. But on the Plus side the Center to my world is coming back! Except that I have to go to the airport to get my baby sister, they want her to get settled in with me and charlie so now I am 18 with a baby what am I going to do?

Epov

I love Bella I can't wait I am going back to Forks now I just can't wait any longer I need to see her and see what she has become over the last nine mouths but how do I tell her that I want to spend the rest of my life with her I all I can think about is the ring in my pocket that belonged to my mother the same ring that my father gave her to show how much cared and loved her that he wanted to be with her no matter what...W-O-W that's the same way I feel for Bella. I was almost to the house when I heard piano music coming from our old place but the piano got broken and never fixed. What or who is playing that wonderful sound...wait that can't be no it is almost it Bella's lullaby I think but I am the only one who knows how to play that song. Where did the piano come from? Alice maybe but I should have picked something up in her mind but I guess I have been ignoring most of my family I curled up in a ball and let misery have me. I hope Bella did not have a baby with any one else that we still have this one thing in come our virtue and that was the one place that we meet in the middle there.


	8. Chapter 14 and 15

Chapter 14

Bpov

Phil called and said that he asked the one and only girl on his team to bring Lillian to me because he did not want to leave mom's side and I understand that but I have only seen her in photos. I hope that this does not start rumors but in forks there are no secrets but one and I am the only one who knows what that is and my life is on the line because of it but I want to spend the rest of my eternity with Edward but he is so stubborn.

I miss Emmett he was easy to talk too, he would say something funny right now to make me laugh and then pick me up and give me a bear hug so that it was hard to breath.

My cell ring and I have no idea whose number it is so might as well answer it maybe its Edward

B: Hello

E: Hello little sis

B: Emmett is that really you

E: Hell yea it is I miss you

B: I was just wishing that you would call and how did you get my number?

E: Alice and Alice so I heard a certain lover boy is on his way back to forks to beg for you back please don't give in right a way

B: Emmett you know that I will...So when will I get to see you again and the rest of the family?

E: we are packing the house up now but we want to make sure that everything is okay in forks with you first

B: Emmett if I tell you something please don't tell anyone but Carlisle and Esme

E: Okay out with it

B: I have a baby and I am afraid that everyone is going to start stuff that's why I wish my brothers where here

E: don't worry and when did you have a baby j/w?

B: Em it's not my baby its really my mom and Charlie's but mom never told Phil that it was and my mom is dyeing and they asked me to raise her as my own but Alice told me that she had a vision of me with a baby and Edward thought that she was really mine if you know what I mean and then it went on to Edward holding her and then us getting married but she hid the last part from him and now he thinks...well you know your brother better than I do sometimes.

E: Bella are you telling me that I am going to be an uncle?

B: yes but not right way I got to go pick her up her flight should be here any time

E: you are so cool Bella I love you so much and I promise not to tell anyone but mom and dad I will take them hunting and tell him so that no one will hear sound all right with you.

B: Yes love you Em I send you a photo of her to show but don't tell

E: hell yeah please do it will be the background on my IPhone love you bye

B: love you too see you soon

Apov

I just had a vision of Bella wishing that Emmett was around because she wants to talk to him about something...i text him and tell him to call Bella and that would make her night I can be so awesome sometimes.

I told Edward that he should have flown because if he would have like me then he could just see Bella in one day instead of 3 I going to see her at the airport and he is not but that what he gets for not reasoning with me but I get to see the baby yeah me I have to go shopping and get her something's she is going to need lots of warm clothes for forks because it's going to be cold soon. I should text Bella and let her know that I will be on the same plain as my niece and that we will be landing in 10 min. m

I love you Bella so much thanks for getting your sister now I can go shopping for both of you and yes you will not fight me you hear and we will be landing in about 10 min so be ready and then we can go shopping and Edward will be in forks in about 3 days he thought running he would get there faster than flying I tried to tell him but you know how he is

3days later

Epov

I was almost to the house when I heard piano music coming from our old place but the piano got broken and never fixed. What or who is playing that wonderful sound...wait that can't be no it is almost it Bella's lullaby I think but I am the only one who knows how to play that song. Where did the piano come from? Why do I hear two heart beats well her goes nothing I hope it's not as bad as I have been imagining it.

I run up the tree and to my room and then I made my way to the dining room and just sat and listened to the beautiful song I noted that there is a pack-in-play set up near the piano that must be Bella's little girl

Inside Edward's head

I wish I was the one that was able to give Bella a kid not anyone else should I make myself know yet maybe I should wait a little bit longer ?i think I will wait

Chapter 15

Epov

Bella left about 3 hours ago with her baby and I sitting in the house alone sitting at Bella's piano?" wondering how she learned to play the way she did and before she left Bella went to my room and sat on the couch for a min then I heard her say I love you Edward always have always will then she left with the baby.

I am speechless I left so that Bella would move on but I guess Mom was right when she said Bella is my soul mate. I cannot change that no matter how much I try we were made for each other to haves of a whole and without her I am just torching myself and my love.

I love Bella with all of my heart but what am I going to do she had a baby with someone else I guess I going to call dad maybe he will have some advice.

Ring, Ring, Ring

Carlisle: Edward what's wrong

Edward: nothing dad I just want to talk for a few min

Carlisle: okay what do you want to talk about?

Edward: Bella

Carlisle: what about Bella

Edward: I love her but what about her baby?

Carlisle: you mean Lillian?

Edward: Yes dad she told me that she was pure and and and

I don't know what to do….do I walk up to her and ask her or do I just forget about it and move on?

Carlisle: Edward no one told you?

Edward: told me what?

Carlisle: Edward Lillian is not Bella kid its really her little sister but her mom is dyeing and as a final wish Rena wanted Bella to adopt her and raise her so Phil would not be stuck with a baby that is so young so they singed over all rights so that Bella is the only parent to that little girl

Edward: so Bella did not have a kid but adopted one

Carlisle: yes Edward that true

Edward: thanks for all your help are you guy's coming back to forks yet?

Carlisle: we are packing and should be there by the end of the week

Edward: okay love you dad see you soon

Carlisle: Bye son love you too.

Well I know what I am going to do. I will ask Bella to forgive me and then see if she will take me back and if she dose I am going to ask for her hand in marriage so that we can spend eternity with each other and with that little girl that I was so scared of will become my little princess better start making her a room.

Maybe lite green and with flowers on the wall right next to my room….

Who is calling while I plan for my little girl ahhhh ALICE

E: what do you want Alice?

A: Edward do you remember that little cottage past the river?

E: yeah why?

A: meet me there

E: okay on my way.


	9. AN

Sorry to all my readers that its taking so long to update I will post what I have of chapter 16 I am having writers block and I am working 40-60 hours a week


	10. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Apov

Edward GET your butt down here to the cottage I have to show you something.

I was visiting Bella and Lilly when I got a vision about Edward asking Bella to marry him and something about building them a house with a nursery for Lilly and the idea Edward has is so cute it's going to have Mint green walls with flower painted on them for a design with a saying that says

Laugh your heart out, Dance in the rain, Cherish the moment, Ignore the pain, Live, Laugh, Love, Forgive and Forget, Life's too short to live with regrets!

Then he put white furnishers in the room with her little round crib that has a canopy just like a princess would have and a big closet for all her clothes and a big toy box filled with all kinds of toys and dress- up things and it has a bathroom off the room for her as she grows older.

Epov

Alice what do you want your interrupting my planning for what I was going to do with my life in the next year or so now what was so important.

Alice: I had a vision about you and wanted to help so meet me down there NOW!

I walked down to the cottage and Alice had rebuilt it just as I was going to do. Sometimes her gift is so useful and it saved me a lot of work unless she did not do the inside but knowing Alice even the closet are stocked and ready to move in.

Bpov

Is been a long day I am so tired but I don't want to go to sleep because if I do all I am going to do is dream about Edward leaving like always and then I wake up screaming but this time it would problem because it would wake up Lilly my daughter that's weird saying out loud or even in my head. Alice was here to tell me good night and that she had a big surprise for me and that Edward would be coming to see me soon…BUT do I want to see him? Yes Yes I do and I can't wait to tell him I sorry for not being more careful and I scared that he still won't want me because I am a mom and he is the only Cullen that I have not talk to Rose and Esme are so excited to see Lilly and can't wait to spoil her by being the best aunt and grandma that any kid would ever want and on the plus side she will be well protected by our family I just hope Edward will treat her as the child he wished that he could give me.

**A WEEK AND HAFE LATER**

Today is the day I see Edward for the first time he left me in September I am scared how he is going to take my baby girl who is 7 months old and growing fast without a daddy to love her.

I got Lilly ready the took her down to dad who was watching basketball and asked if he could watch her so I could get ready for our day with "Alice" so that my little angle could meet her daddy I hope…he still loves me just as much as I still love him all ways.

3 hours later

We were on our way to the Cullen house in my new Volvo thanks to my stepdad he said that I needed a reliable car if I was going to have a new born so. When I pulled up to the house some family members were waiting for us on the porch so shut the care off and got out to get Lilly's seat from the back when I was pulled in to a big bear hug by Emmett " Emmett I can't breathe" ohm sorry sis when he put me back on my feet so that I finished getting the bucket seat out of my car when I saw him but I ignored him I was here for my daughter to meet her family and that's it if he want to talk then I might have to think about it because I was not the only one to think about now.

When we made it to the porch Alice whispered in my ear to be nice he wanted to talk later after the baby was put down for her nap so as we walked to the house. I got lots of hugs and I mean lots even Jasper came up and gave me a hug and the apologized for something that was not his fault.


	11. Chapter 16 Part 2

**A/N**

**Sorry its short but I had it in my head all day and just wrote it down and Emmett and Lilly are going to become very close just an FYI and Sorry it's been so long since I updated I hope you like it**

**Steph**

Alice pulled me aside to tell me that she put my piano in storage and did some thing to the house so my scent was not as strong inside she did not want everyone to know that I have spent a lot of time at the house and that I could play.

After all the hugs I looked around the house and it was the same as it was on my first time visiting the big house on the river. I was looking around the big room when I saw that my piano was gone and a bigger one was in its place and Esme caught me staring and asked if I wanted to try and play and I told her Yes I would that I had started taking lessons again. So with my head held high I walked over and sat down and started to play Esme favorite song that Edward had written and everyone was speech less even Edward till Lilly stated to cry because she wanted out of her seat. When I finished the Song I got up and walked over to my baby girl and picked her up and showed her to everyone and she wanted to go to Uncle Emmett and he was so scared that he was going to hurt her but he was just being a bigger teddy bear than normal.

Later that day Edward pulled me aside to talk because the girls where playing dress up with my daughter that still weird to think but back to Edward he asked if I was Mad that he left and I told him that I was at first but I understood why he lied me, then he asked if I would be with him again and I told him yes I would that I will always LOVE him, the last thing he asked is if I would go out to dinner with him and I told him that I would have to find a sitter for the baby but Alice being Alice walked and said that rose wanted to watch the baby to bond with her and that I had a dress upstairs waiting for me in two hours. And to think I was scared to see my Ex again because he thought that maybe I was not his type anymore and that having a baby at my age with a man I was not marred to but Edward always surprise me.

**Tell me what you think i need ideas...i have writers block bad so R&R**


End file.
